


Cry Havok --- HISHE

by TieDyeJackson



Category: Grimm (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TieDyeJackson/pseuds/TieDyeJackson
Summary: Though I did enjoy the final two season of Grimm, it felt like a different show. The thing I liked about the previous seasons were that they were so character driven in their own little world. Here's how I think it should have ended to make way for a better S5 then we got. I suck at summaries.





	Cry Havok --- HISHE

Nick is running so fast down the stairs that, even with all his Grimmness, his lungs feel like they are going to explode.

He’s running on autopilot and he doesn’t even cast an eye towards Rispoli running towards him. He knows Juliette is out there with Diana and his stride isn’t even broken as his blade frees Rispoli’s head from his neck. “JULIETTE” he screams, over and over the blood pounding in his ears as he runs towards the fast fleeing group.

Diana stops and turns towards him and she will not be moved even as the King pulls at her shoulders and Juliette turns towards him and steels herself, a look of death and hatred marring the face he once looked upon with love.

They all come to a standstill and all the noise fades into the background as the Diana smiles at him. They seem to be all frozen in place as the little girl’s eyes begin to glow , the smile never leaving her face and he can feel her gaze taking him in with a child-like scrutiny. 

He feels the tension in his arms relax as he sees the locket floating towards him and feels an overwhelming compulsion to grab it. The memories flooding into him makes feel like the locket is burning his hand when he has it in his grasp.

Time begins again as the roar of the blades of the helicopter fill the once empty void and he is still looking at Diana who almost seems to have a look of sadness and compassion on her face.

“It seems Mr Burkhardt you have seized the day,” His head snaps towards the King and his hand grips at his blade and even though the King seems to project this constant air of superiority, the fear in him is running off in waves.

“But I’m sure you are a man of reason, and some sort of an agreement can be made to benefit us both.” And Nick finally know the look of the devil himself as The King’s hand extend and a warm smile spreads across his lips.

Nick feels like he is going to vomit and all the hate that has been bottle up inside threatens to spew forth. He quickly turns as he feels a hand on his shoulder to see a very confused Monroe. The look of confusion turns to intensity in a split second and Nick feels a bit of the load rise off his shoulders as he knows Monroe, with one look, has confirmed he will follow him to the gates of Hell no matter what he decides.

He feels the burn of the hot lead as it fills his side and the warmth of The King’s blood spraying against his face as he turns to see The King falling to his knees in front of Juliette who held her reddened hand up and smiled. 

His eyes went to the direction of the bang and a few feet in front of him stood The Captain, his gun smoking.

“Renard, get your daughter and bring her over here,” Monroe yells but Nick barely registers his yell, even if it is right by his ear.

The look on The Captain’s face, too calm, too cool, too collected. Even for him.   
Something was wrong.

That shot wasn’t friendly fire.

“Change in plans,” Sean quickly raises his weapon again firing a round into Monroe and Nick quickly moves only to hear a click “Damn, should have checked before I shot my father”. 

Nick collapses to his knees as he feels the gush of his own blood running down his side. He looks over towards Monroe holding his bleeding gut on the ground and prays that his friend can survive this, if he does not.

Diana run towards them and she stands there, her eyes begin to glow again and both he and Monroe scream out in pain as his wound feels like it’s on fire. It feels like an eternity but when it’s done he realizes even though he is still in rough shape the wound has been burned shut.

He feels like he could lose consciousness any minute but he has to protect the girl. He sees Renard embrace Juliette.

“Take care of them, and bring my daughter” He says as he locks eyes with Nick and then casually walk away.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Renard is content with the fact that everything seems to be falling into place. He feels bad at the loss of this Grimm but when he gets to Vienna he will have so many more of them at his disposal. He knew that his loyal moles and his contacts were all converging on the castle as he walked and by the time they reached Vienna it would be firmly under his control. Anyone who opposed would be dealt with quickly. 

The King is Dead, Long Live the King. 

He throws open the door of the helicopter and snaps the neck of the pilot before he can even take a breath. When the helmet drops off and Meisner dead eyes meet his, he is disappointed. He wouldn’t have had to dirty his hands with his father after all if he had been patient. He shrugs as pushes Meisner to the ground and takes his seat. 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Juliette gives Diana a backhand across the face so hard that the girl flies a little before falling to the ground unconscious. Nick screams as she uses one hand to raise Monroe in the air. He screams for her to stop only to realize that the Juliette he knew was dead. His eyes fill with tears as he grabs his wayward blade. He adjust his leap mid-flight and the blade lands on her wrist instead of her neck. 

She’s screaming as he finds the strength to not only pull Monroe away but rescue Diana, unconscious in the crook of his arm.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

“Where the hell is, Diana?” Renard yells towards the back of the helicopter as it starts lifting off.  
“I was kind of distracted” Juliette screams as she shows him her lack of hand. 

Renard slams his fist into his knee but quickly regains his cool after a very deep breath.

“We will be back. To collect my wayward daughter and kill them all”

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

By the time they get back to Bud’s everyone was tired and worn down. 

Wu and Hank could hardly believe what had transpired as a pissed off Monroe ranted the whole way.

They had lost an ally. They had gained a powerful enemy. But they had saved Diana.

And as a tearful and joyful Adalind embraced her returned child, Nick knew that this was only the beginning.

A war was coming.

But they would be ready.


End file.
